M1014
The M1014 JSCS (Joint-Service Combat Shotgun) is a militarized Benelli M4 Super 90, an Italian 12-gauge semiautomatic shotgun. The M1014 is the same as the M4 Super 90, except the military replaces the 4 shell tube magazines on the M4 Super 90 with 6+1 shell magazines (which are also available to civilians, but not on the gun by default). Most M1014s also have adjustable stocks, another modification sold by Benelli, but one that is not normally available to civilians. The M4 Super 90 comes with both a fixed stock and a collapsible stock for law enforcement and military. The M1014 shotgun is slowly replacing older pump shotguns, such as the Mossberg 500 series and Remington 870 currently in service with various forces. In Game In Singleplayer, the magazine holds 7 shells (up to approximately 77 total), loaded individually. It can be found in Hunted, Safehouse, Ultimatum, All In, No Fighting In The War Room, and in Mile High Club. In Multiplayer, the M1014 only holds 4 shells,most likely the civvie version, and is available at rank 31 and earns the Red dot sight attachment at 25 kills, and the Foregrip attachment at 50 kills. The latter attachment replaces perk 1. The M1014 is also one of the golden weapons. The M1014 is arguably the 'Shotgun of choice' amongst players. As a semi-automatic shotgun, it is unparalleled at the rate it can deal damage at short range. While taking single, accurate shots is preferable, the M1014's semi-automatic nature can serve as a 'panic button' in chance encounters, usually severely injuring if not killing at least one enemy in the 4-blast shooting spree. Apart from its limited range as a shotgun (see the W1200 article), the other main disadvantage of the M1014 is its abhorrently tiny capacity of 4 individually-loaded shells (for balancing purposes; the campaign shotgun holds 7 shells,but it should've been 6+1 in the chamber). When using the M1014 you will find yourself perpetually thumbing shells into the chamber. Apart from being an annoyance, it is a very large liability in combat. Should you fail to inflict enough damage in your first 4 shots, or should you encounter additional enemies, you must seek cover or swap weapons, as reloading even a single shell gives the enemy enough time to turn around and riddle your body with bullets. For this reason Sleight of Hand is a good choice of perk, making reloading a single shell seem like a blur. Strangely in game, when the gun's magazine is exhausted and subsequently reloaded, the charging handle on the side is never pulled back to chamber a new round, so in theory the gun shouldnt be able to fire, as there is no shell in the chamber. Note that the shotgun exhibits slightly higher spread when sighted, and so this weapon should always be fired from the hip. The Steady Aim perk reduces spread - while this has little effect in toe-to-toe encounters, it increases the effectiveness of the M1014 at close-mid range. Image:autoshotty_4.png|M1014 Image:autoshottyiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:autoshottygold_4.png|The Gold M1014 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons